I Might Even Be A Rockstar
by louiseandcarly
Summary: Nick and Greg are hiding a huge secret. What lengths would the CSI team go to, to reveal it?.
1. Chapter 1

Hey its Carly long time I know but finally me and Louise have got spare time together :) just to let you all know this story is out of character a little bit. Me and Louise are having so much fun writing this story so I hope you all enjoy it :)

Louise - We're back with a vengence, prepare yourselves for a fun filled action packed three part story. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer - We dont own anything.  
**

**Summary : Nick and Greg are hiding a huge secret. What lengths would the CSI team go to, to reveal it?. **

**I might even be a rock star**

"Sara will you please stop trying to reading the newspaper over my shoulder" Grissom said in amusement.

Gil Grissom was heading for a cup of coffee in the break room; his glasses perched on the end of his nose his newspaper in his hands. He used one off his many talents to read, walk and recognize his surrounding's at the same time without bumping into anything.

Sara chuckled lightly before getting into the break room ahead of Grissom and handing him a cup of coffee impatiently waiting for him to sit down.

"Hey you"

"Hey you two" Sara smiled realising Greg and Nick were already sat in the break room watching her hand the coffee to Grissom with a smile spread across their faces.

Sara pouted at them before loudly finishing reading the headline on the paper over Grissom's shoulder.

"Duo rock band "Genetically Rocky" set to top the charts"

Sara turned around after being interrupted by Nick who was having a coughing fit next to Greg. "You okay there Nick?" She asked worriedly.

"He is fine" Greg said slapping Nick on the back. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah…Fine" Nick replied in-between coughs.

"Good because I err I forgot something in the locker room I will see you later" Greg rushed before practically running to the door.

Knowing that Nick was indeed fine, Sara turned to finish off the article that is until Grissom folded it up and smirked at her cockily.

"Fine" She pouted. "I'm going to go check on Greg, he was acting weird just then" and with a small smile she left.

----

"Greg?"

"Oh…hi Sara" Greg replied shocked before quickly shutting his locker door, but not before Sara noticed what was in it.

"Is that a guitar?" She asked with her eyes raised in disbelief.

"Err yeh, I play it sometimes. Need a hobby you know with working in this place"

"Can I see it?" Sara asked eager now before letting Greg hand her his precious electric guitar. Before Greg could say anything Sara played a few chords.

"Wow your good" Greg said in amazement.

Clapping interrupted Sara before she could reply. She turned around to see a very amused Grissom watching from the hallway with a big grin across his face before he continued on with his journey to his office.

"So embarrassing" Sara laughed giving Greg the guitar back. "See you later"

Seeing Sara leave Greg let out a big sigh of relief, being glad that he hadn't blown the secret…not just yet anyway.

Back at work Greg couldn't help but sing a few lines in a low, quiet celebration of their success. "Yo Greg, do you want to sing a little louder, I don't think the team heard" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, leave a man to celebrate…we're huge Nicky" Greg beamed

"Yeah and we're almost busted" Nick replied

"Oh come on, relax a little…it's not like we show signs of being private rock stars now do we?"

"I suppose, number 7 in the charts, man it feels great" They high fived each other forgetting their surroundings for a moment.

"Don't I know it, who knew we could hit it big…?" Greg said but stopping when Catherine appeared in the doorway.

"Hit what big?" She asked amused at his sudden shyness.

"Oh DNA off a hair found down the drain at Nick's scene" Greg quickly answered

"Nice catch Nick, have either of you seen Warrick or Sara for that matter?"

"No why, you don't think they are getting jiggy do ya" Greg asked

"Yeah mind out of the gutter Greg, what's up Nick, you've gone quiet all of a sudden" She asked

"This hair, could be a major break in the case," He said hoping against hope that the hair Greg held in his hand was usable.

"I'll extract the DNA and get the results to you as soon as Nick" Greg said allowing Nick to leave.

"Listen Greg, if you see either Sara or Warrick tell them I'll be in Grissom's office"

"Yes Boss" Greg answered sincerely watching as the blonde left his lab.

Catherine took a detour when she spotted Sara stood in a lay out room, fully immersed in her work as usual. Smiling Catherine knew exactly how to stop her from working.

"Hey Sara, wanna know something juicy?" She asked smiling wickedly

"Like what?"

Grinning like the cat who got the cream and a whole lot more she told Sara about the conversation she'd heard "So you see our Greggo and Nicky are hiding something"

"Come to think of it Greg acted oddly earlier and Nick had a coughing fit right after I read out the newspaper headline"

"Something's up and I'm going to find it out," Catherine resolved determinedly

"I'll help" Sara added happily before returning to the microscope leaving Catherine to shake her head at the workaholic.

**TBC- Please review and let us know if you like this story :) Second chapter is half written so wont be long till the next update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey, chapter two up and ready, please review it makes us work all the harder to post the next chapter. Thanks to those who put us on story alert and to Moochiecat for reviewing :-)

A/N 2 Were back, heres the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it :-)

* * *

"Hey Catherine, What's up?"

Warrick was in the layout room looking at evidence, a shoe impression from his latest B&E case.

"You wanna find out what secret Nick and Greg have been hiding?" Catherine blurted out, no introduction needed.

"Secret?" Warrick stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to Catherine, intrigued.

"Yeah those two have been keeping a secret from us. All the signs are there, hushed conversations, when we walk into the room they both go unusually silent. When Sara read out yesterdays news headline about some rock duo band Nick had a coughing fit and Greg ran out of the room" Catherine paused to smirk before continuing. "So would you like to help?"

"Of course. How can I be of service" Warrick grinned.

"Take Greg out tonight for some drinks. You and I both know how his tongue slips when he is drunk," Catherine giggled at a memory.

"I'll do it. I need a good night out anyway"

"Try and get Grissom to go along with you. He needs a good laugh, I'll get Sara to persuade him to go"

"Sara? How could she possibly persuade Griss?" Warrick asked confusion etched across his face.

"I have a few secrets also" Catherine smiled cheekily before rushing off to finish off her plan, leaving a puzzled Warrick behind.

------------

"Thanks Sara for coming along" Catherine smiled warmly at Sara.

Sara and Catherine were in a corner booth in a small bar just at the end of the strip. Nick was at the bar ordering drinks for them, a smile across his face.

"No problem. I'm interested in this little secret also" Sara smiled before looking up to see Nick heading back over to them, drinks in hand.

"Here you go. You know the barman mentioned how lucky I am to be having drinks with two beautiful ladies" Nick shrugged lightly, taking a sip of his beer.

Catherine looked over to the bar man who was staring right at her with a cheesy grin across his face, Catherine smiled and winked making the man blush and hide.

"Catherine, You'll give the poor man a heart attack," Sara laughed before turning to Nick. "Did you close your case?"

Before Nick could reply Catherine interrupted. "We didn't come out to talk about work Sara you know that" Catherine paused and gave Sara a look. "We are here to talk about anything but work, and basically get drunk"

"I'll toast to that" Nick grinned curiously raising his bottle.

"Nick you'll never guess what I saw in Greg's locker yesterday" Sara started enthusiastically. Looking at Nick's shocked face she nudged Catherine. "A guitar! Who knew he could play guitar!"

"Oh well err." Nick took a big gulp out of his bottle to calm his stuttering. "Yeah I think he has only recently been playing it. I don't think he's any good to be honest."

Catherine who was quietly sipping her drink throughout the exchange observed Nick. She knew there was definitely something he was hiding with the way he looked…he looked like he was going to bolt out the door any minute.

Catherine thought for a minute before speaking. "Do you wanna hear some gossip from the lab?"

"Yeah!" Both Sara and Nick said their eyes lightning up with the thought of gossip.

"Firstly I hear that Ecklie has been having trouble with his niece, apparently he bailed her out of a DUI last week, risked his job to save her from not being able to enter the police force" Catherine said proudly.

"No way!" Nick replied to this little bit of information. "I don't like him anyway, he should have lost his job!"

"I agree" Catherine took another gulp of her drink before turning to Sara. "Have you got any Gossip for us?"

"No.?" Sara was confused at this. But seeing Catherine's eyes bore into hers she understood immediately.

"Oh as a matter of fact I do. I hear that Hodges and Mandy are in a relationship"

"I knew it!" Catherine shouted causing a few regular punters to turn around and glare.

"Yep, Hodges confided in me a while back, something about how he doesn't know what a girl likes to do or something along those lines" Sara laughed. Noticing how the bottles on the table were empty she got up. "I'll get the next round" With that Sara went to the bar leaving a meddling Catherine and a shocked Nick behind.

"I can't believe Hodges and Mandy! I actually liked her" Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"Never mind about that I have some even juicer news" Catherine leaned forward closer to Nick.

"Well there's no doubt you are going to tell me, so come on spit it out" Nick replied unconsciously leaning towards Catherine,

"Grissom and Sara are living together!"

"Oh my god!" Nick said pronouncing every syllable slowly. Turning around to see Sara he saw her what looked to be flirting with a tall handsome man at the bar. "I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want. It's a fact" Catherine grinned before rushing out her next words when she saw Sara heading back over. "Don't tell her I told you, only we know"

"Speaking about me?" Sara joked seeing Nick and Catherine's heads closely together.

"We would never do that" Catherine smiled innocently. "Come on Nick you must have some gossip to share with us"

Nick thought for a few moments. "No actually I don't, wow I thought I was up to date with all the gossip"

"I don't believe you" Catherine stated, having none of it.

"Its true, I haven't been really talking to anyone for any gossip" Nick shrugged taking his new bottle and downing half the contents.

"Come on Nick you must have something" Sara egged him on.

"I don't. Why are you so bothered about me having any gossip for you?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Maybe due to all the hushed conversations you have been having with Greg. We thought that you would have something big to tell us" Catherine said getting angry at the lack of information he was telling them.

"Guys I cant believe you! I know what this is all about now!" Nicks voice got higher while he was indicating his hand in-between them. "You only got me out for a drink so I could tell you some secret I have been apparently hiding from you all. That's pathetic"

Nick shook his head disapprovingly at both Sara and Catherine's hurt faces before taking his phone out of his pocket and heading out of the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of town.

Grissom was walking alongside Warrick and a whining Greg, although his idea of a night out consisted of him and Sara he figured showing a little team spirit couldn't harm anyone. Greg didn't mind going for a drink with the guy's normally but tonight was meant to be a big rehearsal, one Greg badly needed to attend.

"You know I'm all for bonding and such but I'm really not in the mood for drinking" Greg tried to plead looking directly at Grissom.

"Oh come on G, how often do we get the pleasure of Grissom coming out with us?" Warrick countered.

"Your right, I'm sorry…let's go and have that drink" He faked a smile and wandered into the next bar he saw.

Grissom headed up to the bar for the first round, he ordered two whiskey chasers and a scotch which should start the ball rolling.

"So Greg…are you dating anyone at the minute?" Warrick asked easing himself in to the interrogation.

"No, not at the minute too much stress makes Greggo rather dull" he replied swallowing his whiskey chaser straight down followed by the lager.

"Whoa Greg, you want another one of those" Warrick smiled signalling the waitress to come over.

"Sure, I'm in the mood for a large hangover tomorrow" Greg replied sarcastically although the temptation to forget his missed rehearsal by drinking was overwhelming.

After three more whiskey chasers Greg was well on his way to becoming drunk and loose tongued. Grissom had tried to stop Warrick from egging Greg on feeling guilty for intruding upon the young lad's privacy but after Catherine's threat to spill his secret he knew he couldn't do anything.

"I've been hearing things about you Greg" Grissom started.

"Yeah, I've been hearing some things too, your holding out on us bro" Warrick added.

"I don't know what you've been hearing cos Nick and I have been verrry careful" he slurred

"Oh really and why would you and Nick have to be careful Greg" Grissom asked enjoying this free talking Greg.

"Well duh, we didn't want any of you to find out"

"Find out what?" Warrick pressed just as Greg's phone buzzed.

"Excuse me would ya, I gotta take this" He smiled

"Heya Nicky, I'm having such a good time with Grissom and Rick" Greg said heading outside

"_Yeah, they asking you to spill our secret?" Nick asked angrily. _

"No, they wouldn't…"

"_They would and that's exactly what Catherine and Sara have just done, let me guess they've got you drunk enough to tell them anything and you've told them" _

"I haven't and they were acting strange, only asking me questions…Nick I think you're right" Greg said suddenly sober.

"_Listen _go_ back inside and tell them their behaviour is disgusting and I'll get a taxi and pick you up, ok" _

"Alright, I'll text you the name of the bar and see you in ten minutes"

He hung up and headed to the table, a good telling off was in order for both Grissom and Warrick.

* * *

TBC soon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Heres the first half of our third chapter of I Might Even Be A Rockstar. I hope you enjoy and please leave us some feedback :)

A/N - Chapter three was kinda of long so we split it, hope you enjoy x

**I Might Even Be A Rockstar**

**Chapter 3**

"Catherine what is this all about?" Grissom asked walking into the break room holding a small yellow post it note in his hand. "Sending post it notes around the lab for a team meeting aren't I supposed to be the boss around here?"

Catherine looked up from where she was sat and smiled "You are the boss of the lab bug man. But I am the queen of the lab" Seeing Grissom's confusion she sighed. "It means I'm the queen of gossip"

"You still haven't explained?"

"Grissom just sit down will you" Sara spoke up. That was when Grissom realised Warrick and Sara was in the break room also. Taking a deep breath Grissom placed his self next to Sara.

"I'll have to be brief about this" Catherine started. Turning around to look at the door before continuing. "Seeing as my plan the other night didn't get anything out of Nick and Greg I need something better to get them to reveal there secret"

"Have you tried asking them nicely?" Sara asked.

"Nick, what is this secret you have been so cleverly hiding from the rest of us" Catherine mimicked rolling her eyes. "Yep, that'll make him spill the beans won't it"?

"I heard Nick and Greg talking in the break room about something they have to do after tonight's shift?" Grissom informed the rest of the team.

"That's sorted then," Catherine almost shouted. "I will follow Nick and Greg presuming they are going in the same vehicle and see where they are heading" Catherine smirked. "Your all welcome to come."

"Go where?"

Everybody in the room froze and stared at the person stood in the doorway.

"Go where?" Greg repeated. Feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of his teammates.

"Before I get involved in this, I have to say im afraid I can't go with you. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on" With that Grissom left the room leaving Greg to ask again.

"Hello?"

"Going nowhere Greg" Sara smiled softly at him patting him on the back followed by Warrick and Catherine before heading off back to work.

"So what exactly are we going to do? Sara asked from the backseat of Catherine's Tahoe.

Warrick who was in the passenger seat beside whilst Catherine was driving chuckled softly.

"Well seeing as we are following them and they haven't noticed yet, maybe they will take us to the place with hidden meaning behind there secret, then after that I don't know."

"They stopping" Warrick informed them pointing at Nicks SUV coming to a stop in front of a large building with hundreds of girls screaming and cameras flashing.

"What the hell?" Sara muttered seeing whom they knew as Greg and Nick in unique painted timber wooded Masks exit they vehicle and into the large building waving at the screaming fans.

Warrick and Catherine were silent for a long moment before Catherine burst out laughing. "OMG they're the duo rock band Genetically Rocky."

Warrick chuckled along with Catherine's surprise laugh before turning to see Sara shocked face.

"I can't believe it!" Sara said slowly. "To think I listen to that band!"

"It is a shock, I thought they would have secret girlfriends even them two being gay crossed my mind" Catherine grinned.

"Catherine. Nick is far from gay!" Warrick laughed watching the screaming fans going crazy.

"You know what?" Catherine started turning to face Sara with a cheeky smile across her face. "I think we should tease them"

"Great idea!" Warrick said whilst rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"What have you in mind?" Sara replied sceptically.

Catherine had to think a moment before answering. "Want to be a crazy fan?"

"Warrick likes" Warrick grinned.

"Warrick you stay here and me and Sara will go meddle with some rock stars" With that said Sara followed Catherine out of the car and towards the studio.

Sara and Catherine didn't have to wait long to see they new famous friends. Getting right up to the door Catherine grinned at Sara before the front doors opened and Nick and Greg with masks came out of the building. When the duo saw Sara and Catherine at the front of the crowd screaming and waving they arms about in excitement they froze. But knowing they have to keep the pretence up Greg walked up to Sara and shook her hand.

"Would you like an autograph?" Greg said in a fake Texan accent.

"Oh would I" Catherine Screamed before Sara could get a word in edge ways. Holding her arm out Catherine pointed at her arm for him to sign.

"I am such a big fan of yours" Catherine rambled looking into Greg's eyes to see if he suspected anything. "And in your latest video damn your butt is so squeezable"

Nick who was stood next to Greg coughed trying to hide his laugh where Sara was laughing so hard she thought she'd pass out.

"Come on, we have to go" Nick said saving Greg from further embarrassment.

It wasn't until Greg and Nick was safely in their car and on they way when Catherine started to laugh hard.

"I can't believe you" Sara giggled. Heading of to tell Warrick all about what had just happened.

Catherine didn't say anything but laugh. Getting into Catherine's Tahoe Catherine didn't waste any time to tell Warrick all about Greg and Nick and Greg's embarrassment and showing him Greg's signature on her arm.

"Oh Catherine you are such a tease girl!" Warrick grinned. "Man we have to do some more of this teasing its very amusing"

"I totally agree" Sara grinned from the back seat. "Come on Cath take me home I have some stuff to attend to"

Warrick and Catherine shared a knowing look before getting on their way.

"Man did you see Catherine!" Greg waited to say after they were safely in the SUV.

"Oh I did" Nick laughed. "I can't believe Sara and Catherine was there. Do you think they know?"

"I hope not!" Greg said going all quiet with himself.

"But they didn't act like they knew us so it could be quite possible for them to be just fans of our music, right?" Nick asked hoping he was right.

"I hope so man. I really do hope so…"

TBC


End file.
